Sorrow Lasts Through This Night
by tiny.little.robots
Summary: Left alone as a ghost roaming the dreadful Earth, the only way to be free is to ask for forgiveness from a loved one. One-shot. FxK first try


* * *

_**Authors Notes: ** My attempt of making a Fllay and Kira romance fic. I was listening to this song. And I instantly fell in love with it, then I had an idea. I'm a big fan of Flyeaf, I bought their album and love every single song. (which is rare for me)  
_

_i HOPE u like this fanfic. If not. ehh...okay... I'll shut up now and let u read... _

* * *

_Sometimes life seems to quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong  
_

The quietness filled the air around her, as she watched the children play in the waves of the water. Each of them laughing with purity. No hatred, no vainness and no _selfishness_. Their innocent smiles sickened her to her stomach, leaving a deep scar. She remembered being like them. _  
_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
_

She couldn't go back; she couldn't see the blinding light. She was stranded on this planet, for a mission to fulfill her goals and ask for forgiveness for the one she loved. She was filled with selfishness and impurity. She didn't want to stay back on Earth, holding on, never letting go. _  
_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
_

Walking through the blissful place of love and peace; she could see her lovely yet ugly face through the reflection in of the water. Her once crystal blue eyes had quickly turned to gray. She regretted being beautiful, for it had brought back memories of pain and suffering. She had hurt the only one she loved, by using him. _  
_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
_

She could see flashes of her sorrowful memories go through her mind. The fake words of "_I Love_ _You..."_ was imprinted in her mind and meant so much to the boy she now loved. Her eyes began to sting; she remembered the way he always knew when she was going to cry and how he was always there to comfort her. The words _"I Will Protect You..." _were words he'd thought she would trust, but it was only for her own use. She kept those words he'd spoken sealed into her thoughts, making sure she'll keep them for eternity._  
_

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me  
_

She watched him, sitting on a beach, alone, watching the twinkle of the stars gleam and glimmer in the moonless dark. The cascading small crystals were running down his face. She felt a piercing pain go through her heart, just seeing him mourn her. She felt the strand of his tears, as she brushed them away with her fingers. He couldn't see her, no one can.

"Kira…," she whispered into his ear. "Will you forgive me...?"_  
_Startled, he could see her glowing figure in front of him. "Fllay…?"

For a brief moment she felt bliss within herself. "It's me, Kira, it's me… Fllay…" The tears were shedding and began to stain her face permanently.

A smile was spread on his smooth lips; Fllay longed to touch them... "Fllay…I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…"

It didn't matter anymore, what mattered most was them. She softly murmured into his ear," Don't worry about it Kira…it's now my turn…"

An affectionate embrace was shared between them .Their soft lips slowly touched. The feelings of warmth were shared. Her heart was filled with a hopeful bliss, meant to be kept for eternity. She felt a fulfillness within in herself and knew he felt it too.

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light  
_

Breaking the long lasting kiss, she felt herself feel forgiven. She felt unregretful. She felt whole. She felt her love for him grow deeper. She held him tightly in her arms; not wanting to let go. She gently whispered to him her last and final words that will be kept as at truthful memory, instead of all those lies that left a mark. "I love you, Kira…"_  
_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars _

With that, she saw an angelic beam from the heavenly sky. It blinded her blue eyes, yet she could see the figures of those who died in her life. "…Daddy? …Natalia? …Mama?" The light shimmered and glistened more, almost asking her to come into the light. She slowly let go of his embrace, soaring into the sky. She glanced back at Kira, who looked so distant but yet so close.

The smile on his lips did not withdraw._  
_

_Joy will come _

* * *

I know it's short and at some parts don't match the lyrics. But you understand the message right?? There is always hope. I'd like to talk more about Flyleaf, but I don't think it's much of ur interest xD

Oh yeah, I was going to make a full version of this, like a Ghost Whisperer thing. If U want me to, u'll have to send me a million PMS. XDDD

Review if ur reading this. ) -xMusicLuverx


End file.
